


G’morning Love

by Marmar0007



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chat finds out, Coming Out, Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Flirting, Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, Streaming, sleepy dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmar0007/pseuds/Marmar0007
Summary: George and Dream have recently gotten together. Their relationship is supposed to stay a secret between them and their friends. At least until George is clingy and Dream a little too sleepy.orDream joins the call while tired and doesn't realize George is streaming
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 403





	G’morning Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've fully written and posted. I saw a prompt by @DnfFanFic on twitter and I needed to write it.

George sat at his computer looking at the empty discord he had with his friends. Most of them were probably asleep after streaming. He had gone to sleep earlier and missed the stream train they had done. He had promised Karl and Quackity that he was gonna join jackbox but he made the mistake of laying down while on a call with Dream. 

Ever since Dream told George that he didn’t want the flirting to be just a joke anymore they had been talking more and more. He loved every second of time with Dream. He loved his boyfriend and even if he hadn’t told him yet it didn’t matter. Their relationship was still new and they got to enjoy their time together. He was making himself lonely as he thought about Dream. 

-George-  
Hello  
Dream  
Are you awake?

He leaned back in his chair and sighed after getting no response. He opened his offline chat to check what was happening. They all immediately realized he was online and he chuckled softly, spamming a message that he was going live soon. George messaged Dream one last time before he started his stream.

-George-  
I miss you <3

You smiled at his message until his attention was taken away by the chat which was quickly filling up. He leaned back and listened to the music of his starting soon screen. 

George had a relaxed stream of him trying to beat the game. None of his friends had joined the call he was sitting in alone which was fine. He was answering questions and focusing on chat. He forgot about messaging Dream as the stream started to run for multiple hours. The chat was enjoyable today and wasn’t just asking for people to join.

He beat the game after almost an hour. He hadn’t been speedrunning so it was okay that the time was slower. Quackity joined the call to make fun of him. 

“Okay chat I’ve had enough of this slander.. should I get on the smp or is this enough for today”

He already knew the answer as the chat quickly asked for him to join the smp. He was probably going to run around and keep talking to Quackity.

“Okay okay let get on the smp”

Streaming was like second nature to him as he looked at chat or just spoke with quackity. He ended up alone in the call after Quackity left and started building where his old house was, even if it looked terrible. He didn’t hear the ping of someone else joining to call until they spoke.

“G’morning Love”

He immediately recognized Dream's sleepy voice from all the times he had fallen asleep on call with him. His body warmed at the love that filled his boyfriends voice when he spoke to him. George smiled brighter and responded out of instinct with the same response he always gave to Dream. 

“Good morning-..”

He finished his sentence as he realized that there was still thousands of people watching. His face and ears were red and he looked at the chat.

“Dream-“ He tried to speak before Dream said something at the same time.

“You said you missed me..”

“Dream I’m streaming-“

He said quickly to make sure that his sleepy boyfriend didn’t say anymore. The call immediately went silent and George was afraid to look at chat. He looked at the camera and defend on discord. He was gonna try and ignore it and hope that they thought it was just a bit. He knew their fans were smart and would figure it out but he didn't let that thought come to mind right now. 

“Hey guys. I think I’m gonna end it here. We’ve been going for almost 3 hours.” 

George looked at chat trying to ask what just happened and why he was ending. He said nothing and just waved bye while quickly ending. Should he have said something? This was his fault for streaming at a different time and forgetting to tell his friends. Dream wouldn't have joined if he hasn't messaged him that he missed him. 

George unmuted but didn’t say anything. He was scared in all honesty. He was scared to look at Twitter and see what his fans' reactions were. He was scared that his fans would hate him, and most of all, he was scared that Dream would be upset. They had agreed to keep their relationship a secret for as long as they could. 

“George”

Dreams voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he spoke. He didn’t sound upset but George couldn’t tell. Dreams voice was still groggy and raspy from him just waking up, which normally George loved but this was no time for that.

“I’m sorry..” George responded 

“Why are you sorry?”

“I just am. It’s not your fault this happened.”

“Don’t blame yourself”

George exhaled and smiled. He stared at the two of them alone in the voice call together and it made his heart warm. As long as he had dream here with him on call, everything would be okay. Even their distance from each other could stop them from getting together. 

“Have you looked at Twitter?”

“No.. Have you?”

“No..”

George sucked in a breath and opened up Twitter. He could see how many tweets he had been tagged in but those weren’t the worst of it. When he opened trending half of the tags were either from earlier in his stream or from when Dream joined. The trending tags included.

#GoodMorningLove  
Dreamnotfound  
#Love  
Dream  
George  
#Georgecomeback

George smiled at the tags but his stomach still twisted into a knot. 

“Dream… What if they hate us now?”

“Do you know our fans? If anything they have probably been more excited about us getting together than we were.”

George laughed softly, his nerves were already calming. “Should we address it or just let them figure it out”

“They can figure it out.”

—————————————————————

George had been off of any social media for most of the day. Sapnap had sent him a couple funny posts he had seen but that was all he had seen from his fans. Even if they had decided to not address it and just let people figure out he still got nervous. He let his mind wander until his phone buzzed next to him and lit up. 

-Dream-  
I’m going to stream. Do you wanna join?

-George-  
Sure 

He sighed and got back on discord. He could already tell this was gonna be an interesting stream. He opened Twitter fully to look at what people were tweeting when he got the notification that Dream went live. He joined the call with his boyfriend.

“Hello darling.” Dream greeted him and George’s face went red, still not over the pet names. 

“Hello”

“Say hi to chat.”

“Hi chat. How are you all?”

George opened up Dreams stream to see the chat. They were all spamming about how Dream had greeted him. George laughed at a couple of the messages.

“Your chat seems to appreciate the stream for the month.”

“You're such an idiot. This is the second one I’ve done this month.”

George didn’t speak much for most of the stream until Dream finally read out the question ‘Are you and George dating?’ The call was silent and George was the one who broke the silence.

“Well Dream, Are we?”

“We are.”

He immediately smiled and laughed happily.

“Good to know sweetheart”

His tone was joking but so filled with love that hopefully Dream would hear. He didn’t care about the chat right now. Dream was his boyfriend and the people around them accepted them. The community was a mess and George couldn’t help but laugh. 

He loved Dream and Dream loved him. 

No matter what.


End file.
